


Ferris Wheel

by ignipes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-15
Updated: 2005-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:21:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is definitely, certainly, absolutely not afraid of heights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferris Wheel

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not! Stop being stupid."

"I'm not being stupid. You _are_."

"Moony, I play Quidditch, remember? Flying? Up in the air? Above the ground? If I were afraid of heights, I'd play that daft Muggle sport -- footsies, or whatever it's called. You're full of -- Moony! What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Why've we stopped?"

"Oh, it's probably broken."

"Broken? It _breaks_? Bloody Muggles, can't don't anything right. They don't know -- stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"Stop rocking."

"Why, Sirius, does it make you nervous?"

"Course not. But if it's _broken_ \-- how long will it take to fix?"

"Hours."

"Hours?"

"Maybe longer. My cousin was once stuck in one of these for three days."

"Like hell. You can't even keep a straight face, you're such a rotten liar."

"It's true."

"No, it's isn't. You're a bastard."

"You're just scared you'll be stuck up here for three days."

"If we are, I'm eating you."

"Oh?"

"I have nothing against cannibalism to stay alive. And it'll shut you up besides."

"I'm tough and stringy, you know. Probably taste rotten."

"Probably, but I'll eat you anyway. What're we supposed to do while we're stuck up here -- _besides_ rock the damn thing! Stop it! You'll just break it more."

"That's unlikely. Look, those people down there found something to do."

"Looks like he's trying to excavate her tonsils. That's disgusting."

"You have such a romantic mind, Padfoot."

"Well, pardon me for living, Mr. Moony. I'm just not feeling particularly romantic right now, stuck up here on some broken Muggle contraption with a mad werewolf who keeps _rocking_ \-- stop it! -- and nothing to do -- oh, we're moving again. Guess they fixed it."

"That's good. You were getting a bit nervous, weren't you? Because you're afraid of heights and all."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"Then why are you holding my hand like a scared little girl?"


End file.
